


Call it magic

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Puppy!Baekhyun, Shapeshifting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Para hacer feliz a su dueño, Baekkie le pide al hada de los cachorros convertirlo en humano.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Call it magic

A los ojos de Baekkie, ChanYeol es el mejor dueño de todo el mundo. Además de que es muy alto y guapo, ChanYeol nunca se olvida de saludarlo en las mañanas en cuanto se despierta. No le molesta que Baekkie trepe en su cama en la noche y se acueste a su lado, jamás lo ha apartado ni lo ha golpeado por eso. Al contrario, cuando despierta, el muchacho alto le muestra una enorme sonrisa, le rasca detrás de su oreja y le dice lo travieso que es por subirse a su cama.

ChanYeol nunca se olvida de dejarle su tazón repleto de deliciosas croquetas sabor a chocolate antes de irse a la universidad, y cuando llega en la tarde, a pesar de estar cansado, juega con él un rato al lanzarle su juguete favorito: una pelota hecha de tela de muchos colores. A Baekkie, como el Corgi que es, le encanta correr por toda la casa mientras atrapa la pelota, y cuando se la lleva de regreso su dueño acaricia su cabeza y le dice lo buen chico que es.

Quizá lo que más le gusta son los fines de semana. Normalmente ChanYeol tiene mucha tarea que hacer, pero siempre se toma un momento para relajarse donde ve películas junto a él, ambos aplastados en el pequeño sillón de su departamento mirando cualquier cosa que los divierta. Como Baekkie también se recuesta a su lado, en todo momento siente la mano de su dueño acariciando su cabeza o su lomo, y de vez en cuando le comparte unas palomitas, otra de las comidas favoritas de Baekkie.

Por supuesto, no hay que olvidar cuando sale de paseo con él, que es prácticamente todos los días una vez que ChanYeol regresa de la escuela. No importa si está muy cansado, después de cenar juntos su dueño le coloca su correa, un suéter de lana en color azul marino y salen a pasear por las calles un rato.

Baekkie lo quiere mucho y siempre pensará que es el mejor dueño que un perrito como él pudo tener. Es por eso que él intenta ser la mejor mascota del mundo. Siempre se encarga de recibirlo con saltos y ladridos cuando llega de la universidad, se porta bien en la casa a pesar de que la tentación de abrir la ventana de su habitación y salir siempre está ahí (ventana que ChanYeol siempre olvida arreglar, pero lo entiende; el joven no tiene mucho tiempo). Procura no hacer ningún tipo de destrozo y siempre, siempre defiende a ChanYeol de cualquier extraño que le parezca sospechoso.

Y la primera vez que esa chica entra a la casa con su dueño no es la excepción. Lo primero que nota es su olor; raro y molesto, completamente diferente al de ChanYeol. Su primera reacción es ladrar en cuanto ella entra, y se siente orgulloso porque la chica salta y retrocede unos pasos. Sin embargo, sabe que lo que hizo no está bien cuando ChanYeol le da _esa mirada,_ misma que hace que sus orejas bajen y se siente, esperando órdenes.

—Será mejor que esperes afuera, Baekkie. Tu tazón está lleno y tienes agua suficiente, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Triste, Baekkie camina lentamente hacia el pequeño patio de la casa. Escucha que ChanYeol se ríe cuando lo ve caminar así, y no puede evitar mover su cola cuando, ya afuera, su dueño se agacha a su altura y acaricia su cabeza, brindándole una sonrisa muy bonita. Sin embargo, la felicidad no dura mucho tiempo pues pronto ChanYeol se levanta, entra a la casa y se asegura de cerrar la puerta.

Baekkie se queda sentado en la misma posición durante un rato, sus oídos atentos a las risas que se escuchan adentro. El olor de esa mujer no se va, su perfume frutal lo hace estornudar en repetidas ocasiones y es por eso que continúa ladrando durante un tiempo más hasta cansarse. Entonces, Baekkie va hasta la pequeña cama que está afuera y se recuesta, recargando su cabeza sobre sus patas mientras espera a que ella se vaya y ChanYeol lo deje entrar.

Si le hubieran dicho que las siguientes semanas iban a ser peores, Baekkie hubiera mordido sin lugar a dudas a la mujer desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Pronto, ChanYeol deja de ponerle tanta atención como lo hacía antes. A veces no lo saluda en la mañana a pesar de estar junto a él en su cama, sino que en cuanto despierta ChanYeol toma su teléfono y no lo deja en paz hasta que se mete a bañar. Suele llegar más tarde de lo normal a casa después de la escuela, siempre con ese horrendo olor impregnado en su ropa. Y cuando llega temprano es porque la chica va con él, y Baekkie tiene que resignarse a estar en el patio durante horas hasta que se va, o incluso hasta que su dueño regresa de ir a dejarla a la parada de autobuses.

Lo que más le duele es cómo habían cambiado sus fines de semana. Esos momentos eran sagrados para Baekkie y su dueño, pues tenía más tiempo libre para descansar y pasarlo con él. Sin embargo, ese tiempo libre ya no es solo para el cachorro pues ChanYeol se va casi todo el día y no regresa hasta la noche, de nuevo con ese olor por todos lados que pica su nariz y lo hace estornudar. Algunas veces hasta ya no sale con él a la calle, pues su dueño está demasiado cansado que lo único que hace es cenar e irse a la cama.

A pesar del inminente reemplazo, Baekkie lo acepta. Siempre ha sido un perro leal y cariñoso, y más con el que considera el mejor dueño de todo el mundo. Lo acepta porque sabe que a pesar de todo, ChanYeol lo quiere, y Baekkie siempre va a estar ahí con él sin importar los obstáculos. Además, otro motivo poderoso para aceptarlo es que ChanYeol se ve _feliz._ Es otro tipo de felicidad que Baekkie no conocía, pero le agrada ver a su dueño sonriendo todo el tiempo, a pesar de que no sea exactamente por él. Por eso mismo no deja de hacerle fiesta cuando llega a la casa, no deja de subirse a su cama en las noches ni de acurrucarse a su lado las pocas veces que llegan a ver películas los fines de semana. No lo hace porque ama a su dueño, y porque su dueño lo ama a él. Y si ChanYeol es feliz así, lo demás realmente no importa.

Baekkie empieza a notar los cambios en ChanYeol desde el primer momento. Poco a poco, el perro se da cuenta de que su dueño llega más temprano de lo usual y completamente solo. No es que eso no lo alegre, pero su sonrisa no es la misma; toda el aura que desprende su persona es más… apagada. Sin embargo, siempre acaricia su cabeza y le dice lo mucho que lo extrañó, juega un poco con él y continúa con sus actividades diarias.

ChanYeol lleva ya tres meses saliendo con esa chica, y es la primera vez que lo ve así de triste. Baekkie no entiende muy bien lo que sucede; no sabe por qué hay días que se queda hablando horas por teléfono, para luego colgar súbitamente y encerrarse un rato en el baño, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo viera. Por supuesto, el Corgi espera afuera paciente hasta que ChanYeol sale del baño y se sienta en su cama. Baekkie se sube y se sienta junto a él, olfateando el ambiente y tratando de averiguar qué es eso que tiene tan triste a su dueño.

Los momentos que lo saca a pasear son cada vez más largos, y de vez en cuando recibe llamadas a medio camino que prolongan todavía más sus caminatas. Curioso, Baekkie espera sentado con su cabeza ladeada a que su dueño termine de hablar, y no le gusta que los ojos de ChanYeol estén tristes cuando lo voltean a ver a pesar de la sonrisa que dibujan sus labios.

Todo es muy sospechoso, piensa el cachorro una vez que su dueño está dormido y él está a su lado, todavía sin dormir. El olor de esa mujer ya no está tan impregnado como antes, pero una tristeza casi palpable lo ha reemplazado. Confundido, Baekkie se acurruca más a su dueño, tratando así de hacerle saber que no importa qué es lo que va a suceder en el futuro, él está ahí para ChanYeol.

La gota que derrama el vaso llega dos semanas después. Es sábado por la noche cuando Baekkie se levanta de la cama que hay en su patio en cuanto escucha las llaves de su dueño abriendo la puerta. Lo primero que hace es mover la cola y ladrar, pero se detiene por un momento cuando detecta algo extraño. El olor de su dueño está combinado con el de la mujer, y son olores tan fuertes que el cachorro estornuda en repetidas ocasiones. Sin embargo, ahora hay otro olor, uno a sal. Curioso, Baekkie espera en la puerta del patio a que ChanYeol la abra y lo deje pasar, sin esperar la imagen de su dueño que lo recibe.

Los ojos de ChanYeol están hinchados y esta vez no está sonriendo. En vez de acariciar su cabeza como otras veces, ChanYeol solo abre la puerta para dejarlo entrar, se sienta en el sofá y cubre sus ojos mientras sus hombros se mueven de arriba hacia abajo.

A unos metros, Baekkie lo observa con curiosidad. El olor a sal se intensifica, y gracias a su excelente audición escucha que su dueño está _sollozando._ Su cabeza se ladea y sus orejas se levantan en alerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final toma una decisión, y camina lentamente hasta llegar a las piernas de su dueño, donde se pasea entre ellas hasta levantarse y llamar su atención al restregar su nariz y su hocico en sus manos. Cuando se descubre el rostro, Baekkie encuentra finalmente la fuente de ese olor salado: ChanYeol está llorando.

—Baekkie —dice ChanYeol. Intenta sonreír mientras acaricia su cabeza, pero en vez de eso más lágrimas salen—. Baekkie, estás aquí.

El perro ladra y vuelve a restregarse en sus manos, espera que así pueda comunicarle que se encuentra ahí no se va a ir en ningún momento. Su dueño le muestra una sonrisa rota y termina por cargar todo su cuerpo hasta que está en su regazo.

—Tú no te vas a ir, tú no me vas a abandonar, ¿verdad? —le dice ChanYeol mientras toma su rostro con sus dos manos, mirándolo a los ojos. Baekkie ladra una vez más cuando ve que su dolor aumenta conforme sigue hablando—. Eres el mejor perro del mundo, uno leal y precioso. Uno que no engaña ni lastima, sino que ama incondicionalmente. Te quedarás conmigo siempre, ¿no es así?

Baekkie se acerca y lame su rostro, consiguiendo que ría un poco. Es la única forma que tiene de hacerle saber que jamás lo va a dejar solo ni lo va a abandonar. Esa noche, ChanYeol no cena sino que se va directamente a la cama. Él mismo lleva a Baekkie en sus brazos, quien nota que a pesar de que ya están acostados y las luces apagadas, ChanYeol no deja de llorar sino hasta la madrugada.

Ha pasado un mes desde que su rutina con ChanYeol volvió a la normalidad. El olor de esa mujer desapareció por completo, lo cual agradecen él y su nariz. Sin embargo, el humor de su dueño no ha cambiado en absoluto sino que sigue igual desde esa noche.

Las sonrisas que le brinda ya no son brillantes y hermosas, las caricias no duran más de tres segundos antes de que ChanYeol se siente en el sofá o se acueste en su cama. Volvieron a ver películas, pero Baekkie se da cuenta de que su dueño no les pone tanta atención como antes ni se ríe hasta que le duele el estómago.

KyungSoo, el primo de su dueño, va a visitarlos con frecuencia. A Baekkie no le molesta porque siempre le lleva deliciosas galletas para perro y un juguete nuevo, además de que acaricia su cabeza y lo carga con frecuencia, diciéndole lo lindo que es. La última vez que va, le lleva a Baekkie un hueso de color blanco, con el que se entretiene un buen rato en el patio intentando jalar la carnaza sin que el hueso se escape de sus patitas. Sin embargo, llama su atención cuando KyungSoo se levanta del sillón y queda enfrente de ChanYeol con los brazos cruzados.

—¡No puedes pasarte toda tu vida llorando por esa mujer, ChanYeol! —escucha que habla KyungSoo. Levanta sus orejas, completamente alerta— Te puedo asegurar que ella está ahora mismo en una fiesta revolcándose con cualquiera mientras tú estás aquí, hundiéndote en tu miseria.

Su dueño está sentado en el sillón sin decir ni una palabra, sus ojos clavados en el suelo mientras escucha el discurso de KyungSoo sin moverse ni un poco.

—Ya ni siquiera juegas tanto con Baekkie como siempre lo hacías, el pobre ya ha de estar aburrido aquí. Debería llevármelo, yo lo cuidaría mejor.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —dice ChanYeol, levantándose de pronto y quedando enfrente de KyungSoo. Baekkie puede oler la tensión en el aire; su dueño está enojado. Sin embargo, KyungSoo no se inmuta ni un poco a pesar de que ChanYeol, quien le lleva más de una cabeza de altura, está prácticamente encima de él—. Baekkie es el único que ha estado aquí conmigo, así que no puedes alejarlo de mí.

—Entonces ocúpate como se debe de él —responde KyungSoo, mirándolo con enojo—. Ocúpate, ChanYeol, o él mismo va a terminar por irse algún día.

Con eso, KyungSoo toma sus cosas y sale como un rayo del departamento. Baekkie, por su parte, deja en paz su hueso y va hasta las piernas de su dueño, quien ya está sentado de nuevo en el sofá y lo acaricia en cuanto lo siente cerca de él. ChanYeol no le dice nada, solo lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe. Baekkie ladra un par de veces y se levanta en dos patas, logrando que ría otro poco. KyungSoo se equivoca, piensa Baekkie. No va a dejar a su dueño por ningún motivo.

Una semana más pasa y el comportamiento de ChanYeol no ha mejorado en absoluto. De hecho, ese día en especial está peor pues desde que se despierta Baekkie puede sentir la atmósfera más pesada a su alrededor. Ese día su dueño no se molesta en vestirse ni darse una ducha, sino que se queda en pijama y no hace mucho más que pasearse por la casa mientras come o ve la televisión. Casi se le olvida dejarle comida en su tazón, si no es porque ladra estando cerca de él probablemente ChanYeol nunca lo hubiera notado.

Baekkie no cree que las cosas puedan empeorar más hasta que llega la noche. Hace frío, así que su dueño le pone su suéter azul marino y luego calienta en el horno las últimas rebanadas de pizza que quedaron en la tarde. Cuando ya están listas las pone en un plato y se dirige al sillón, pero en eso el plato se resbala de sus manos y cae al suelo, convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos mezclados con peperoni, queso y muchos ingredientes más que Baekkie puede oler.

Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción de su dueño que no fuera la de maldecir en voz alta, tomar el vaso lleno de refresco y estrellarlo contra una pared. Con miedo, Baekkie se esconde debajo de la mesa y ladra con fuerza, esperando a que ChanYeol calme su ira. Sin embargo, en su lugar, un olor salado llega a su nariz, y su dueño aprieta sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, para luego ir a su habitación. Baekkie escucha que patea la puerta y luego que su dueño solloza durante un rato hasta que los ruidos cesan por completo. Es entonces que el cachorro sale de su escondite y camina hacia los restos de pizza oliéndolos, pero pasando de ellos y dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de su dueño.

El chico está acostado en su cama hecho un ovillo, completamente dormido. Su respiración es entrecortada debido a lo mucho que lloró, y sin querer Baekkie empieza a llorar un poco al verlo así. No le gusta que su dueño esté así de triste, lo detesta más de lo que detesta el olor de los pepinillos. Nunca lo había visto así de triste, de destrozado, con esa fea aura rodeándolo por completo. Odia que su felicidad se haya esfumado de un momento a otro, que esa mujer le haya arrebatado a su tierno ChanYeol para devolverle a uno frío, distante y triste.

Por eso, en vez de subirse a su cama con él y acurrucarse, Baekkie aprovecha la ventana descompuesta de la habitación de su dueño y sale corriendo inmediatamente por las calles hacia un lugar específico.

Es otoño y efectivamente el frío es horrible, pero al menos trae puesto su suéter calientito. Lo único que está en su mente es llegar al parque que está unas cuadras más allá de la avenida más cerca de su casa, para internarse entre los árboles que forman el diminuto bosque del parque, atracción principal del lugar.

Conoce ese lugar por su hermano y su padre que le hablaron muchas veces del hada misteriosa que cumple los deseos de los cachorros desesperados. Sabe que no es una broma porque vio con sus propios ojos lo que ese ser le hizo a Hunnie, un miembro de su familia cuando la consultó la vez que su dueño perdió a un ser querido y cayó en depresión. Baekkie era muy pequeño cuando sucedió, fue antes de que siquiera conociera a ChanYeol, pero de algo está seguro: va a buscar hacer lo mismo que Hunnie hizo en su momento, convertirse en humano para devolverle la felicidad a su querido ChanYeol.

Baekkie llega jadeando al parque, pero su ritmo disminuye hasta que camina, atento a todos los sonidos y olores que están a su alrededor. De pronto, sus sentidos le dicen que hay algo al principio del bosque, y Baekkie corre a toda velocidad pues ha empezado a moverse con rapidez. El Corgi continúa corriendo entre los árboles, siente que el bosque se hace cada vez más grande conforme se interna en él. Continúa un par de minutos así hasta que llega a un espacio un poco abierto, donde un árbol grande reposa en medio y enfrente de él se encuentra ese «algo» que, ahora que puede verlo, es una luz.

El cachorro tiene miedo, así que no se acerca demasiado. La luz comienza a moverse hasta que forma una silueta, la silueta de una mujer que está a los pies del árbol. Baekkie ladra hacia su dirección y espera a que la transformación sea completa, aunque cuando la luz termina de moverse, el cachorro se queda en el mismo lugar, temblando ligeramente.

_«Acércate. No tengas miedo.»_

El ser de luz emite una voz femenina que lo invita a acercarse más. Después de un rato, Baekkie se levanta y camina con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas, muerto de miedo.

_«Has venido aquí para convertirte en humano y así ayudar a tu dueño, ¿no es así?»_

Baekkie ladra una vez, esperando que eso sea suficiente.

_«Si este es tu deseo, entonces así se hará. Serán cinco días, cinco días en que tu cuerpo cambiará y tendrás un rostro humano. Habrás aprendido todas las costumbres humanas en el momento en que despiertes, sabrás hablar, caminar y socializar.»_

En cuanto ese espíritu empieza a recitar el hechizo, infinitos pétalos de luz se desprenden de su cuerpo, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Pronto, el cachorro ya no está más en el suelo, sino que ahora flota en un mar de luces que lo rodean. Ya no siente miedo, no siente absolutamente nada.

_«Cinco días serán suficientes para que tu dueño cambie y recobre su personalidad antigua junto con la felicidad y el carisma que lo rodeaban. Después de eso, regresarás a tu forma original, sin que tú puedas evitarlo.»_

La voz se hace cada vez más fuerte, y ahora ya no la escucha solo en sus oídos, sino también en su interior. Pronto, se siente tan cansado que sus ojos se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo. Escucha que el espíritu habla pero ya no sabe qué es lo que dice, sino que termina cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, el techo de un cuarto a oscuras lo recibe. Lo primero que hace es enderezarse en la cama mientras bosteza, para luego levantar una mano y acomodarse el cabello.

Un momento. ¿Mano? ¿Cabello?

_¿Qué?_

Baekkie abre mucho los ojos y se queda sentado en la cama, paralizado. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, quita su mano de su nuca hasta ponerla en su regazo, y luego pone la otra. Como sus ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no es difícil ver cómo sus dedos se mueven cuando abre y cierra sus manos en repetidas ocasiones. Luego, recoge sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas están en su regazo, y a través de la sábana reconoce la silueta de los dedos de sus pies cuando los mueve.

Un ruido raro sale de su garganta, y se queda callado en cuanto lo escucha. Sin embargo, no es por mucho tiempo, pues se repite y se repite hasta que se da cuenta de que está riendo a carcajadas. En un santiamén está fuera de la cama, buscando por todos lados el interruptor hasta que lo encuentra, y entonces puede ver su habitación con calma.

Enfrente de su cama está un librero lleno no solo con libros, sino también CDs de música y algunos adornos. A su izquierda hay un escritorio con más libros, llaves, dinero y una cartera que queda justo enfrente de una ventana, y puede distinguir ropa tirada en el suelo.

Con cuidado se acerca a la cartera, y lo primero que encuentra es una identificación, que está colocada de cierta forma que su rostro está oculto por el material de la cartera, lo cual es bueno. Al sacar la identificación procura cubrir con su pulgar la foto, y entonces ve que tiene un lunar justo en la orilla de la uña, como la mancha que tenía en su pata. Sus labios forman una sonrisa ante eso, misma que solo se ensancha cuando su nuevo nombre, _Byun BaekHyun,_ aparece ante sus ojos. No cambió tanto como esperaba.

Deja la identificación boca abajo y sus ojos echan otro vistazo al cuarto. Hay otro mueble grande que supone que es su ropero, y por lo que puede ver tiene bastante ropa y varios pares de zapatos al pie del mueble, pero su mirada se clava en la puerta que está en una de las esquinas: el baño. Donde hay un espejo.

Traga saliva, sintiendo los nervios corriendo por su cuerpo. Sabe que en cuanto cruce esa puerta, la imagen de su yo humano va a aparecer frente a él y eso le asusta demasiado. Siendo Corgi ya odiaba los espejos porque sentía que el otro cachorro iba a saltar hacia él, por eso siempre se escondía atrás de ChanYeol mientras el gigante se reía y acariciaba su cabeza.

_ChanYeol._ Por él es por lo que está haciendo esta locura ahora mismo. Por él se ha convertido en humano, para rescatar la felicidad que lo caracteriza. No debe sentir miedo, no puede dejar que lo domine cuando ya dio el primer gran paso. Respira profundamente, camina hasta el baño y lo abre con manos temblorosas. Una vez ahí enciende la luz y continúa respirando y caminando despacio, cerrando los ojos justo antes de llegar frente al espejo. Su respiración temblorosa no lo deja en paz, hasta que inhala y exhala un par de veces es que se siente lo suficientemente tranquilo para abrir los ojos.

Con suma lentitud, abre uno de sus ojos, pero no tarda en abrir el otro. Se acerca al espejo y con sus manos toca su nuevo rostro: su fina nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, el pequeño lunar en la esquina derecha de su labio superior. Sus ojos siguen siendo del mismo color, un chocolate precioso, mientras que su cabello conservó su tono favorito de su pelaje: miel. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, una llena de dientes. Ve como sus ojos se arrugan y sonríe todavía más, esta vez soltando una leve carcajada.

—Soy un humano —dice, y su sonrisa se vuelve a ensanchar al escuchar su tono de voz. Le gusta, le agrada tanto que lo repite una y otra vez mientras ve cómo sus labios se mueven al hablar—. Soy humano, soy humano, _soy humano._

_«Espera un poco más, ChanYeol. Ya casi estoy de regreso.»_

No está. Ya buscó por toda la casa y gritó su nombre varias veces pero su cachorro no aparece. ChanYeol intenta detener las lágrimas que corren por su rostro, trata de calmar los sollozos y la angustia que crece en su pecho y amenaza con matarlo. Desde que despertó y no lo encontró a su lado supo que algo estaba mal, y cuando vio la ventana abierta de su habitación el pánico lo envolvió.

No puede evitar pensar en las palabras que KyungSoo le dijo, que Baekkie terminaría aburriéndose de él y se iría, lo dejaría. ¿Y si eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Y si su cachorro realmente se cansó de que no le pusiera la atención suficiente y se fue? ChanYeol siente frío, y no precisamente se debe al otoño.

Sin embargo, está también la opción de que Baekkie haya querido salir, ya que hacía tiempo que no lo llevaba a pasear por estar tan hundido en sus pensamientos. Con ese pensamiento en mente, ChanYeol se viste a toda velocidad, toma sus llaves y sale de la casa directo al parque donde casi siempre pasan a dar una vuelta, seguro lo encuentra ahí.

La gente que pasa a su alrededor lo mira extrañado porque a pesar del frío no lleva más que una camisa a cuadros, unos jeans negros gastados y tenis, además de que corre como si un asesino lo estuviera persiguiendo. Grita de nuevo el nombre de Baekkie mientras agudiza la vista a ver si alcanza a ver a un perro pequeño con lindas orejas y pelaje color miel. No puede evitar pensar que seguro tiene hambre y frío, y que no encontró el camino a casa en la madrugada y ahora mismo está tirado por ahí.

—No Baekkie, no te preocupes —dice ChanYeol en voz alta, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras sigue corriendo una vez que llega al parque—, te encontraré e iremos a casa juntos, te arroparé y…

Todo pasa tan rápido que no lo procesa hasta que escucha un golpe en el suelo. Sin embargo, él no es el que cae. Luego de tambalearse, mira al suelo y con vergüenza ve a un chico tirado, que tiene una mano en la cabeza y está quejándose en voz alta mientras que con la otra mano se soba una rodilla. Rojo hasta las orejas, ChanYeol lo ayuda a levantarse, pero se queda mudo en cuanto ve el rostro del chico.

—Lo-Lo lamento —comienza el muchacho, todavía con la mano en la cabeza. ChanYeol lo mira todavía, sin decirle nada—. No te vi, es mi culpa totalmente.

ChanYeol jura que ha visto esos ojos color chocolate en otro lado, pero no sabe muy bien dónde. El chico frente a él es delgado, de facciones delicadas y con cabello color miel que parece natural. Viste un suéter color azul marino y unos jeans negros, como los suyos, solo que él tiene unas botas en vez de tenis.

—No, yo… —dice y se aclara la garganta. _¿Qué le está pasando?_ — debí fijarme por donde iba. Es mi culpa también. Uhm, mi nombre es ChanYeol, mucho gusto —dice y extiende una mano que el muchacho toma sin dudar, y luego le sonríe. A pesar de que hace frío, la mano pequeña del chico está tibia y es reconfortante.

—BaekHyun. Byun BaekHyun —dice el muchacho, sus ojos desapareciendo cuando sonríe todavía más—. Perdón que me entrometa pero, ¿por qué corrías tan rápido?

ChanYeol siente tristeza y angustia de nuevo, pero no lo muestra. Simplemente suspira y sonríe, no quiere que BaekHyun lo vea tan vulnerable.

—Mi perrito… mi perrito desapareció. Dejé la ventana abierta y él… —murmura lo último y baja la mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos—. Pero es mi culpa, yo lo descuidé y…

—¡No lo es! —grita BaekHyun, llamando la atención del alto que lo mira, sorprendido. Sus ojos son tan expresivos que ChanYeol juraría que reflejan la tristeza que él está sintiendo— Quiero decir, quizá tenía algo que hacer, ya sabes… a veces los perros… uhm, sí.

El tono de BaekHyun se reduce hasta que se convierte en un susurro, sus mejillas están ahora rojas junto con sus orejas. ChanYeol no puede evitar sonreír ante eso, pensando en la única palabra que lo describe: _adorable._

—Lo que quiero decir es que yo… yo también tenía una mascota, y un día se fue. Pero después regresó; creo que tenía algo que hacer. Supongo que sucede lo mismo contigo, ChanYeol.

—Perdón que te pregunte esto BaekHyun, pero… ¿nos hemos visto antes? Tengo esa impresión.

La forma en que BaekHyun lo mira lo tiene sin palabras. Son ojos que ya ha visto antes, ojos que lo han mirado de la misma forma en que BaekHyun lo está viendo ahorita, pero no puede recordar dónde. Y no tiene idea de por qué, su memoria no es tan mala para recordar rostros; además, está seguro que a este chico nunca lo hubiera olvidado.

—Uhm, n-no lo creo, ChanYeol. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad, estoy de vacaciones.

ChanYeol se siente decepcionado pero por poco tiempo ya que pronto se encuentra sonriendo. Todo lo que tiene que ver con BaekHyun le hace sonreír y es jodidamente extraño, pero le agrada. Aunque el chico lo haya negado, el simple hecho de verlo le parece familiar, y quiere averiguar por qué.

—Te envidio, yo todavía no tengo vacaciones. De hecho, debería estar en la escuela ahora mismo, pero mi Baekkie es más importante —dice, y no se pierde del brillo que toman los ojos del muchacho cuando lo menciona—. Voy a seguir buscando un rato más, pero quiero recompensar de alguna forma el golpe que te diste por mi culpa. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en este mismo parque a las ocho y te invito algo de comer?

BaekHyun sonríe de esa forma que hace que su pecho se contraiga de manera deliciosa, y luego asiente emocionado. Sus gestos son demasiado adorables, le dan ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

—Hecho.

Sentado en una banca y con algo de frío, BaekHyun espera a que ChanYeol vaya por él. Faltan quince minutos para las ocho, pero sabe que su dueño es un hombre puntual así que no tardará mucho en llegar. Bueno, a estas alturas, no sabe si es muy correcto seguirle llamando dueño, pero a fin de cuentas él es un humano temporal, y en cuatro días más volverá a ser cachorro.

Ver al alto destrozado porque no lo encontraba le rompió el corazón, y el saber que no lo va a encontrar por el momento le duele todavía más. Sin embargo, para eso es humano, para hacer que olvide el dolor que le dejó esa mujer junto con el que tiene ahora y así recuperar su carismática personalidad.

Fue difícil no salir a la calle en la madrugada hasta la casa de su dueño, y también contenerse ahora que lo vio para no saltar a sus brazos. Ahora que es humano es diferente, no quiere asustarlo y alejarlo de él. Fue paciente, y ahora están a punto de salir a comer juntos.

_«Buen trabajo, Baekkie»_

—Qué puntual eres —se escucha una voz a sus espaldas, y cuando voltea ChanYeol está ahí, sonriéndole. BaekHyun sonríe y le hace un espacio para que se siente. Se ve muy guapo con su camisa a cuadros y el cabello cayendo en su frente.

—Tú también —dice BaekHyun con una sonrisa—. Eres el primero con el que hablo en esta ciudad, así que tengo que quedar bien.

ChanYeol ríe por un momento, pero luego su expresión se torna seria y sus hombros caen un poco. Está triste, BaekHyun lo sabe, y sin poder evitarlo se siente triste también.

—No lo encontré —murmura ChanYeol con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. BaekHyun traga saliva mientras lo escucha—. Lo busqué por todos los lugares que frecuentábamos, e incluso le hablé a uno de mis primos para saber si no estaba ahí, pero no. Tengo miedo de que no encuentre el camino a casa, de que tenga hambre y frío y no haya nadie que lo cuide.

ChanYeol se ve tan triste que BaekHyun siente el impulso de abrazarlo, pero de nuevo se contiene. Lo único que hace es poner su mano encima de las del gigante, que están entrelazadas frente a él. Agradece mentalmente que no lo aparte.

—Estaba pasando por un momento difícil y él era mi única compañía, pero ahora no está y es mi culpa. Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de que no regrese.

—Él está bien, ChanYeol, lo sé —comienza BaekHyun intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Odia ver a su dueño así de apagado, solo quiere que esté feliz y sonriendo como siempre—. Baekkie regresará pronto a tu lado, ya verás.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes su nombre —dice ChanYeol y sonríe, su hoyuelo característico apareciendo. BaekHyun solo se encoge de hombros y le devuelve la sonrisa, no quiere decir mucho más o terminará por delatarse ante el alto.

Se quedan unos minutos más sentados antes de que ChanYeol se levante y le pida que lo siga. Le dice que hay un restaurante apenas unas cuadras más adelante, donde además de ser barato la comida es deliciosa. BaekHyun escucha con atención a todo lo que le dice y trata de hacer una broma de vez en cuando para que el joven alto sonría más seguido. Gracias al cielo de los perros, su carácter juguetón y activo no desapareció, así que no es tan difícil arrancarle sonrisas al joven carismático que tiene a su lado.

BaekHyun reconoce el restaurante en cuanto entran. Cuando era Corgi odiaba acercarse ahí, porque gracias a su súper olfato podía detectar el olor a pepinillos a metros de distancia. Ahora no lo detecta, gracias al cielo, así que no tiene muchos problemas para entrar. Una vez que están en su mesa y hacen sus pedidos, BaekHyun mira con curiosidad todo el restaurante y a las personas; se siente raro convivir con ellos cuando los únicos con los que siempre había convivido eran ChanYeol y KyungSoo.

—Las hamburguesas que sirven aquí son las más ricas que he probado en toda mi vida —dice ChanYeol, aplaudiendo con sus manos—. Estoy seguro de que te van a gustar mucho.

—No como hamburguesas muy seguido —responde, y no es mentira. La última vez que probó una fue hace casi un año.

—Amarás tanto estas que no dejarás de comer —dice ChanYeol, mostrando todos sus dientes. Afortunadamente, su orden llega junto con refrescos y papas a la francesa—. Sabes, recuerdo que hace como un año le di de probar una hamburguesa a Baekkie, y prácticamente la escupió porque…

—Ugh, tiene pepinillos —menciona BaekHyun con cara de asco, retirando esos engendros del demonio y colocándolos en su plato, limpiándose las manos inmediatamente después. Agradece tanto tener dedos.

—…tenía pepinillos. ¿No te gustan? —dice ChanYeol, confundido. BaekHyun niega con la cabeza antes de darle una buena mordida, saboreando la carne. No está tan mal.

—No, los odio con toda mi alma. Ojalá no existieran esas cosas —menciona y finge escalofríos, haciendo que ChanYeol suelte una carcajada—. Pero bueno, aún no me dices nada de ti. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

La siguiente hora se pasan hablando de cosas que BaekHyun ya sabe, y otras que son nuevas para él. ChanYeol estudia música en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, con una beca que le permite sobrevivir. También se entera de que no solo le gustan las chicas sino los chicos también, pero realmente nunca ha tenido una relación con uno. A BaekHyun no se le escapa el tinte de tristeza en su voz y siente que la furia trepa por su cuerpo. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse con esa mujer de nuevo, ya sea en forma humana o en forma perruna, así le daría su merecido. Cuando se despiden, BaekHyun le hace prometer que al día siguiente se verán después de que llegue de la escuela para salir un rato, lo cual no es difícil. Puede sentir que le agrada a ChanYeol, la forma en que lo mira no es como si estuviera viendo a un extraño y eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles. Cuando está acostado en su cama, se pregunta si su dueño terminará averiguando quién es en realidad.

—Creo que mi comida favorita es el chocolate —dice BaekHyun y se toca la barbilla, pensativo. Él y ChanYeol están formados en el cine para comprar toda la chatarra que quieran antes de entrar a ver la última película de terror que salió. BaekHyun nunca ha sido muy fan de ese género pero sabe que a su dueño le gustan, así que aceptó. Además, podrá atascarse todo lo que quiera de palomitas, cosa que no puede hacer en forma de cachorro.

—Pero eso no es comida —ríe ChanYeol y avanza en la fila; quedan dos personas antes de ellos.

—¡Claro que sí! —refuta BaekHyun, un puchero adorable formándose en su rostro. La verdad es que no conoce muchas más comidas, y claro está que no puede decirle a ChanYeol que ama las croquetas de chocolate que le compra él—. Bueno, si no es eso, entonces escojo la pizza. La amo.

Satisfecho, ChanYeol levanta un pulgar en aprobación y avanzan una vez más. BaekHyun sonríe y hace lo mismo, solo que un poco más lento. Todavía no se acostumbra del todo a sus manos humanas.

—Yo también amo la pizza, y creo que puedo comer de todo excepto la comida picante. La odio.

—Lo sé —dice BaekHyun, pero sus ojos se abren mucho cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. _Santo dios perruno_ —. Qui-quiero decir, vi tu cara de preocupación cuando comimos hamburguesas y-y te pusieron salsa a un lado.

ChanYeol parpadea una vez, mirándolo intensamente. BaekHyun sabe que acaba de cometer un error que le puede costar su forma humana, y está rezando a todos los caninos santos que conoce para que su dueño simplemente lo ignore, pero parece que no está funcionando. Otra vez lo mira con esa añoranza, con esa _familiaridad_ que hace que quiera abrazarlo y decirle toda la verdad, pero para su fortuna su turno es el siguiente y BaekHyun es el primero en correr y ordenar las palomitas más grandes que tienen.

Veinte minutos después ya están sentados en sus respectivos lugares dentro de la sala, esperando a que terminen los últimos cortos para que la película empiece. Las palomitas las tiene BaekHyun en su regazo, y de vez en cuando ChanYeol le roba un puñado. Ojalá que cuando regrese a ser Corgi su dueño le dé palomitas más seguido.

—Oye, hay algo que no te pregunté ayer pero me dio mucha curiosidad —comienza ChanYeol y lo voltea a ver. BaekHyun solo hace un gesto mientras se mete otro puñado de palomitas en la boca, demasiado distraído con el corto de terror que están proyectando—. Tu cabello se ve muy bien cuidado. ¿Dónde te lo pintaste? Yo quiero cambiar el mío de color pero no sé dónde…

—No lo pinté. Es natural —BaekHyun está a punto de decir que el hada de los cachorros le conservó el tono natural de su cabello cuando se congela en su lugar. ¿Por qué la boca suelta el día de hoy?— ¡Hey, ya va a empezar la película! —suelta entusiasmado, espera que eso distraiga a su dueño para que no le cuestione sus poco acertadas respuestas.

Afortunadamente, ChanYeol le hace caso y empieza a ver la película. Al menos es de su género favorito, así que toda su atención se irá hacia la pantalla grande por las siguientes dos horas.

Dos horas en las que BaekHyun muere y resucita varias veces. En dos ocasiones saltó en su asiento, provocando una lluvia de palomitas que incluso saltaron hasta los asientos de enfrente y llamaron la atención de los otros espectadores. Hizo lo posible por no gritar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Al menos ChanYeol se veía feliz, pues se aguantó la risa durante toda la película cada vez que BaekHyun escondía su rostro entre sus manos, se tapaba la boca para no gritar o prácticamente cerraba los ojos y se movía de un lado a otro, esperando así distraer sus pensamientos de los ruidos siniestros que escuchaba.

BaekHyun camina cohibido hacia la salida del cine junto con un ChanYeol sonriente. Algunas personas que estaban en la misma sala que ellos los voltean a ver, sobre todo al pobre BaekHyun que solo quiere esconderse detrás de su dueño hasta que estuvieran afuera. Por supuesto no puede hacer eso, así que se limita a caminar con la cabeza gacha y un puchero. Si fuera perro, ya los hubiera mordido a todos.

—Creo que no eres tan fan de las películas de terror —dice ChanYeol riendo un poco y pasando un brazo por los hombros del más pequeño—. Si no te gustaban, ¿por qué aceptaste verla? Me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos escogido otra película.

—A decir verdad, había visto películas de terror en el pasado y no me asustaron, pero esta… —menciona y finge escalofríos, ChanYeol riéndose todavía más—. Voy a soñar con la mirada de ese niño por dos semanas más.

Ambos caminan hacia la parada para tomar el autobús que los llevará a sus respectivos hogares, ChanYeol no deja su hombro hasta que el vehículo se estaciona y abre sus puertas. No hay más que dos personas adentro, y una de ellas ya está dormida. Por lo menos tendrán algo de paz. Charlan un rato más sobre películas, Baekhyun le cuenta que prefiere la ciencia ficción al terror y ChanYeol le recomienda algunas que ya ha visto con él. Una vez que la parada de BaekHyun llega se despiden cordialmente, BaekHyun no puede evitar voltear una vez fuera del autobús para encontrar que su dueño también lo ve. Ambos se sonríen torpemente antes de que el autobús arranque y se lleve a ChanYeol.

BaekHyun abre su departamento, se quita los zapatos y se va directo a su cama. Apenas ha pasado el segundo día y ve que el ánimo de su dueño ya está mucho mejor y eso le agrada. Sin embargo hay un detalle que le molesta como una espina clavada en un dedo: se está acostumbrando a ser humano, a la mirada que ChanYeol le da cada vez que habla o al acercamiento que el muchacho alto tiene con él a pesar de conocerlo apenas. No quiere acostumbrarse porque sabe que no puede revertirlo, que en tres días más volverá a ser cachorro y, aunque regrese con ChanYeol, no será lo mismo.

Sacude la cabeza y mira el techo, no puede permitir que ese tipo de ideas lo asalten ahora que tiene que pensar en el siguiente lugar al que va a llevar a su dueño. Como no tiene mucho tiempo, tiene que pensar rápido en una solución sencilla; al final, decide que una caminata al parque funcionará una vez que ChanYeol termine todas sus actividades.

BaekHyun no espera que alguien esté tocando a las diez de la mañana en la puerta de su departamento. Más cerca del mundo de los sueños que de la Tierra, BaekHyun se levanta de su cama, se pone la primera sudadera que encuentra y camina lentamente hasta su puerta, bostezando en repetidas ocasiones. Dicha persona toca de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte, BaekHyun trata de encontrar la perilla de la puerta con los ojos medio cerrados y un mohín formándose en sus labios pequeños. Parece que lo dormilón no se le quitó ni siendo humano.

—Buenos días —lo saluda una voz gruesa, seguido de una risa pequeña que le da escalofríos. BaekHyun conoce esa voz, pero sus ojos se abren cuando siente una mano acomodando su cabello. Lo recibe una imagen de un ChanYeol sonriente, brillante, _perfecto._ BaekHyun parpadea un par de veces sin creer lo que está viendo.

—Chan… —bostezo—…Yeol. Hoy es jueves, ¿no? ¿No irás a la escuela?

—Mi profesor de Composición me habló esta mañana porque no iba poder asistir, así que decidí darme el día libre —dice, alzando las cejas. BaekHyun ladea la cabeza a un lado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y el resto de tus materias?

—Solo son dos. Historia e Investigación, aburrido. Oye, ¿no quieres ir al parque de diversiones? Es la hora perfecta para que pasemos allá todo el día.

BaekHyun abre mucho los ojos cuando escucha la proposición. ¿ChanYeol faltando a clases? _¿Su ChanYeol?_ Esto debe ser una broma. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír ante la propuesta porque está faltando nada más y nada menos para ir con él al parque de diversiones. Y eso le encanta. Sin embargo, la expresión de ChanYeol se torna extraña, casi apenada, y de repente se está rascando la nuca y bajando la mirada. BaekHyun conoce eso demasiado bien: está nervioso.

—Uh, aunque si tienes planes, podemos ir otro día…

—Es perfecto —responde BaekHyun alegremente; su mundo se ilumina cuando su dueño levanta la cabeza y le sonríe—. Solo espera veinte minutos en lo que me arreglo, ¿sí?

Son cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta el parque de diversiones pero BaekHyun no está preocupado. De hecho, se está riendo a carcajadas por culpa de ChanYeol, quien le está contando anécdotas de la escuela mientras esperan en el autobús a que se ponga el siga. Las personas los voltean a ver, algunos molestos y otros divertidos pero de nuevo, a BaekHyun no le importa. No podría estar más feliz.

—Entonces, como ese sujeto me caía demasiado mal, no pude evitar ponerle el pie cuando estaba pasando junto a mí. Y luego le eché mi refresco encima, fingiendo que fue un accidente —dice y ríe junto con BaekHyun quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Intentó golpearme pero yo le saco más de una cabeza, así que fue inútil.

—¿No te suspendieron por eso? —pregunta BaekHyun y mira orgulloso cómo su dueño niega y luego sonríe—. Tienes mucha suerte, Park.

—Solo los guapos como yo tenemos suerte, Byun —responde, guiñándole un ojo. BaekHyun sonríe y mira hacia la ventana, deteniéndose en una mujer que está paseando a su perro. Un Corgi, como él. Para su mala suerte ChanYeol sigue su mirada, y su sonrisa se apaga cuando ve que la chica se agacha, acaricia la cabeza del perro y camina. Se da cuenta de que el siga ya se supo solo cuando el autobús avanza y pierden de vista a la mujer.

—¿ChanYeol? —lo llama, pero su dueño sigue viendo hacia la ventana. Puede adivinar cómo se siente porque uno de sus puños está cerrado.

—Todavía no regresa, BaekHyun. Y ya no creo que lo haga —comienza con voz ahogada; BaekHyun siente instantáneamente un nudo en la garganta—. Fue mi culpa. Lo descuidé por estar pensando en una chica que me engañó. Alguien que no valía la pena me hizo perder a lo que valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

BaekHyun no puede escuchar más o sabe que va a llorar. Así que no lo piensa; extiende una mano y toma el rostro de ChanYeol, volteándolo hacia él. Como pensó, el alto tiene los ojos rojos por estar conteniendo sus lágrimas, una vista que le rompe el corazón en miles de pedazos.

—Confía en él, ChanYeol —dice mientras lo mira a los ojos. Su dueño está al borde de las lágrimas, ¿en qué momento la atmósfera se tornó tan triste y pesada? No le gusta, lo detesta en absoluto—. Estoy seguro que él va a regresar contigo. Ten fe en él, no te abandonará.

Cuando ChanYeol toma la mano que sostiene su rostro, el resto de gente desaparece, dejándolos a ellos dos solos. Luego, ChanYeol se acerca a él y hace que sus frentes choquen, y BaekHyun puede sentir que su corazón está latiendo como un loco. Le sorprende que su dueño no lo escuche; podría jurar que los latidos rebotan en las ventanas del autobús. Está seguro de que su cara está roja, no puede evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso por la cercanía que su dueño tiene con él. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento?

—Por más extraño que suene —murmura ChanYeol solo para ellos dos— creo en ti, BaekHyun. Creo en cada palabra que dices, así que confiaré.

BaekHyun siente que esas palabras las dijo más para sí mismo que para él, pero puede ver que es sincero. Lo conoce demasiado bien para leer sus ojos y saber que confía en él. Cuando se aleja, su calor también lo hace, y BaekHyun se encuentra a sí mismo extrañándolo en el siguiente minuto.

BaekHyun traga saliva cuando la enorme montaña rusa aparece frente a sus ojos. Nunca había asistido a un lugar así, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo imponentes que se veían los juegos mecánicos, y verlos por televisión no es lo mismo. Ya siente que se marea cuando ve que esa cosa voltea de cabeza a la gente; nada más escucha sus gritos cuando pasan por ahí.

—Tienes la misma cara que cuando vimos la película de terror, Baek —dice ChanYeol y se ríe, palmeando su hombro—. Creo que no nos vamos a subir en esta. Hay una más pequeña y menos aterradora por allá, sígueme.

El más bajo lo sigue ciegamente, y es que sabe que su dueño tiene razón. Ha ido infinidad de veces a ese parque así que seguramente lo conoce como la palma de su mano; BaekHyun recuerda tener que resignarse en su casa mientras esperaba a que ChanYeol llegara y le contara todo sobre su viaje. Siempre sonó divertido y ahora que tiene la oportunidad no la va a desaprovechar.

En su caminata, BaekHyun se encuentra con un puesto donde venden algodón de azúcar y la boca se le hace agua. La última vez que vio uno fue hace meses, cuando asistió con ChanYeol a un viaje familiar y fueron a la feria anual, su dueño compró uno de esos manjares del cielo y le dio solo un poco. Sabía tan bien, pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido a la cantidad de azúcar que consumió, así que su dueño no le volvió a comprar. Sin embargo, ahora que era humano era totalmente diferente; sin pensarlo dos veces, jala a ChanYeol de su sudadera hacia el puesto, donde le pide al señor dos algodones de azúcar grandes y coloridos.

—Parece como si no hubieras comido uno nunca, BaekHyun —dice ChanYeol cuando lo ve echarse un gran pedazo a la boca, lamiéndose los labios después. BaekHyun lo ve y alza las cejas, feliz.

—No puedo comer mucho dulce porque… digamos que me pongo un poco hiperactivo —dice BaekHyun, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero amo estas cosas. Por mí comería cincuenta de estos sublimes regalos celestiales.

—Bueno, no lo hagas, no quiero llevarte al hospital de emergencia —dice ChanYeol entre risas—. Nos comeremos esto y luego subiremos a la montaña rusa, ¿sí?

BaekHyun asiente y continúan con su camino, ahora buscando alguna banca libre. Como es miércoles no hay mucha gente pues todos están en la escuela o en su trabajo y no salen hasta la tarde. De cierta manera está bien, no le gustan los lugares llenos de gente. BaekHyun desearía tener su olfato desarrollado pues así encontrarían más fácilmente una banca vacía, pero por otra parte le gusta caminar con ChanYeol y platicar de cosas sin sentido de repente. El día de hoy se siente muy feliz, pues además sabe que su cometido se está cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

No pasa mucho para que encuentre una banca a lo lejos, algo escondida de la gente que pasa. Piensa que es perfecta, y está a punto de mencionársela a ChanYeol cuando ve que el alto se detiene y mira hacia otro lado, su expresión seria. BaekHyun hubiera deseado no voltear, porque lo que ve hace que le hierva la sangre de ira. Es esa mujer, la que lastimó a su dueño, y ahora va de la mano con otro hombre. BaekHyun siente como si fuera a gruñir, y su ira su intensifica cuando ella voltea hacia su dirección y se percata de que ChanYeol está ahí. Sin descaro alguno, camina hacia ellos e instintivamente BaekHyun sostiene la mano de ChanYeol.

—ChanChan, hola —saluda la mujer. Voltea a ver vagamente a BaekHyun pero no le presta atención, en su lugar, le sonríe al más alto—. ¿Cómo has estado?

ChanYeol se queda callado un momento, pero cuando va a responder BaekHyun estornuda. ¿También como humano le hace mal ese horrible perfume?

—Salud —murmura la mujer, sonriéndole. BaekHyun, por el contrario, la mira inexpresivo.

—Tu perfume me da alergia —dice, arrugando la nariz. La mujer lo mira con desprecio, pero cuando ve que están tomados de la mano, su expresión cambia a una asqueada. BaekHyun no podría estar más molesto.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras, ya sabes...

El más pequeño la mira, extrañado. ¿Acaso ella no sabía?

—¿Tienes problema con ello? —dice BaekHyun, serio. Ve que su nuevo novio la toma de la cintura y se acerca, pero no le presta atención. Está demasiado enojado como para contener su ira.

—Pues claro —responde ella—, hasta hoy me entero que besé a un tipo que le gusta chupar penes.

ChanYeol aprieta su mano furioso, pero es BaekHyun el que estalla en carcajadas ganándose la mirada de los tres ahí presentes.

—Pero si tú sabes mucho de eso —dice BaekHyun, señalándola—. Dime, ¿a cuántos de tus profesores se la has chupado? Y los que te faltan, con ese cerebro no vas a terminar la universidad.

Muy dentro de él, BaekHyun supone que su personalidad insolente se la debe al espíritu que lo convirtió en humano porque realmente no recuerda ser así de Corgi, pero ahora mismo no se queja porque la expresión furiosa de esa mujer vale por completo la pena. Sin embargo, sabe de sobra que su novio no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, y ya es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta pues el tipo lo toma de la camisa y empieza a gritarle cosas que no entiende, está demasiado ocupado sonriendo como un idiota.

Sin embargo, el sujeto desaparece pronto de su vista pues ChanYeol, con sus ciento ochenta y seis centímetros de altura, se lo quita de encima y lo golpea en la cara. Después de todo, ¿qué es ese enano para él? La mujer, furiosa, quiere darle una bofetada pero ChanYeol la detiene, apretando su brazo con fuerza.

—Lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte otra vez, no quiero ni que me voltees a ver cuando nos crucemos por la escuela. ¿Entendiste?

Dicho eso suelta su brazo bruscamente, toma a BaekHyun y caminan lejos de la escena. Hay gente que los voltea a ver, otros que se quitan de su camino y otros más que van a auxiliar al sujeto noqueado en el suelo. BaekHyun, por su parte, no procesa del todo lo que sucede hasta que están frente a un juego que tiene sillas en pares y da vueltas.

—¿Nos subimos aquí?

BaekHyun nota el temblor en la quijada de ChanYeol a pesar de que intenta sonreír, y pronto se siente mal. Ese encuentro no debió ser, no cuando todo parecía estar bien. Por eso no lo cuestiona, al menos no en ese momento, y solo le sonríe y asiente.

Juegan todo tipo de cosas y se suben a todos lugares hasta que es tarde. El tiempo voló tan rápido que BaekHyun no se da cuenta hasta que están terminando de comer y riendo juntos. Afortunadamente la gente que los vio no los reportó con la policía, y parece que la mujer se tuvo que ir con su inútil pareja, así que los dos han estado tranquilos desde entonces. Sin embargo, BaekHyun no puede evitar sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, quizá si no hubiera abierto su bocota de más…

—Hey, Yeol —murmura. Prefiere jugar con la última papa frita que le queda en vez de mirarlo a los ojos—. Quiero… quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta el susodicho, para luego darle un sorbo a su refresco casi vacío. BaekHyun todavía no lo mira a los ojos, no tiene la valentía suficiente para hacerlo.

—Creo que no debí, ya sabes, decirle eso. Creo que fue grosero, y bueno, casi te meto en problemas. Lo lamento.

Como ChanYeol no dice nada en un buen rato (y todo está incómodo y eso no le gusta nada, _nada_ ), BaekHyun se obliga a voltear. El muchacho frente a él parpadea dos veces antes de echarse a reír, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. BaekHyun, para variar, siente sus mejillas rojas, pero aun así se contagia de la risa de su dueño.

—Creo que fue bastante acertado lo que dijiste, Baek —dice una vez que se tranquiliza—. No tienes que disculparte. Al contrario, te lo agradezco. No supe ni qué hacer cuando la vi.

BaekHyun lo mira por un momento y sonríe: está apenado. ¿Por qué se ve tan adorable así?

—Me di cuenta.

Ambos sonríen y no dicen nada más. Pronto están caminando de nuevo hacia la feria, y ChanYeol se detiene en un puesto donde se dispara. BaekHyun adivina lo que está viendo, así que se acerca al señor y paga por un juego. Jamás ha hecho esto así espera que sus torpes manos no lo arruinen.

Tres juegos más le siguen a ese, y no es hasta el último momento que consigue darle a todos los patos de goma para así ganar el tan esperado premio: un Corgi de peluche. BaekHyun celebra con el peluche en su mano, y luego se acerca a ChanYeol y se lo extiende tímidamente.

—Espero que con esto lo extrañes un poco menos —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. ChanYeol está sin palabras cuando toma el peluche entre sus manos, su mirada va entre la cosa esponjosa y BaekHyun, quien le sonríe amablemente.

De pronto, ChanYeol se acerca y lo envuelve en sus brazos, besando su frente. BaekHyun no tiene idea de lo que sucede hasta que ChanYeol se despega y lo mira a los ojos. El más bajo siente la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero sus pies se quedan clavados en el suelo y sus ojos no se despegan de los de ChanYeol, quien se acerca cada vez más a él. Por instinto cierra los ojos, pero en vez de que llegue un beso, el alto vuelve a pegar sus frentes, como hace unas horas en el autobús. BaekHyun, sin querer, suelta el aire que está conteniendo; puede sentir el temblor de su dueño en ese abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, BaekHyun. No has hecho otra cosa más que animarme a pesar de que tenemos días de conocernos —comienza, sonriendo tímidamente—. Aunque… todavía tengo esa sensación de haberte visto antes.

BaekHyun sonríe y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de ChanYeol; no puede creer que su altura incluso sea perfecta para caber bien en sus brazos. No dicen palabra alguna los próximos minutos, y pronto ambos se separan y continúan caminando, esta vez hacia la salida pues el sol ya se está poniendo.

Durante el camino de regreso ambos escuchan música del reproductor de ChanYeol, BaekHyun con la cabeza en su hombro mientras tararea las canciones, pues las conoce todas. De vez en cuando, ChanYeol juega con sus dedos y lo hace reír; secretamente BaekHyun espera que ese momento nunca llegue a su fin.

Sin embargo, parece que el dios perruno lo detesta porque su parada aparece demasiado rápido, y está a punto de bajar cuando ChanYeol lo detiene de un brazo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mañana pasaré por ti a las nueve. ¿Está bien? —dice y lo ve, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. BaekHyun sonríe y asiente, bajando poco después del autobús y, luego, mirando hacia atrás para encontrar de nuevo los ojos de su dueño sobre él.

Cuando Baekkie decide acudir con el espíritu del bosque para convertirse en humano, la única idea que ocupa su mente es hacer feliz a ChanYeol. Su dueño siempre le había dado todo y se había preocupado por él en todo momento, así que era justo que él, ahora que estaba pasando por un momento muy malo, le regresara el favor. Nunca tuvo en cuenta lo que él sentiría al convertirse en humano, lo que pasaría una vez que dejara atrás su forma perruna para tomar una totalmente distinta, pero es que eso no era su prioridad.

Su meta siempre ha sido la misma: hacer que ChanYeol sea feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía triste al pensar que pronto regresaría a ser Corgi? Su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo, se suponía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba, pero ahora mismo, sentado en el sillón de su departamento, no puede deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

ChanYeol llega casi en diez minutos y trata de distraer su mente para que no lo reciba con una cara triste, pero no puede evitar que sus pensamientos se desvíen a lo que siente. Estos días pasados, ChanYeol lo ha visto de forma diferente a como lo veía como cuando era Corgi. Si se pone a pensar en ello, lo ve como en su momento veía a esa mujer, y eso lo pone de nervios porque cree saber lo que significa.

Él mismo no se escapa, pues a pesar de que ChanYeol es su dueño, ahora que es humano lo ve de forma _diferente._ Le gusta cómo lo mira, le gusta que bromee y ría y se ponga nervioso por su culpa. Él no está muy lejos de lo mismo, pues no puede olvidar el día anterior cuando ChanYeol lo abrazó y besó su frente. El más alto estaba nervioso, pero él mismo sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, incluso sentía el calor en todo su rostro. De hecho, al recordarlo, las mismas sensaciones regresan y de repente tiene ganas de salir corriendo.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido con alguien más. Por su puesto que su corazón se aceleraba cuando ChanYeol llegaba a casa y lo saludaba, y ese amor por su dueño nunca iba a cambiar. Pero el gusto que siente ahora por ChanYeol es distinto; es casi como si estuviera esperando que su dueño lo viera de forma diferente, _más que un amigo._ Solo de pensarlo sus mejillas se colorean y esa tristeza lo envuelve de nuevo.

Unos toques en su puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos, se levanta del sillón y corre a abrir para encontrarse con un sonriente ChanYeol que trae una mochila en el hombro.

—Hola, BaekHyunnie —saluda el alto alegremente y BaekHyun se pone colorado. _¿BaekHyunnie?_

—Ho-hola. Chan…ChanYeollie —dice finalmente con una sonrisa. ChanYeol ríe y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, sacándolo del departamento.

—¿Listo para hoy?

ChanYeol se ve… diferente el día de hoy. Su sonrisa es la misma, su entusiasmo tampoco ha cambiado, pero hay algo en sus ojos que no estaba los días anteriores y BaekHyun no puede controlar muy bien la anticipación que crece en su interior.

BaekHyun sabe muy bien que ChanYeol estudia música, pero nunca antes había estado en su estudio. Es pequeño pero tiene todo lo necesario, incluso hay una cafetera y una mesita donde hay envolturas de galletas y otros paquetes sellados. No puede evitar sonreír cuando ve en la pared una bandera de _One Piece,_ el anime favorito de su dueño.

—Nunca antes he traído a alguien aquí —confiesa ChanYeol un poco apenado—, así que siéntete afortunado. Puedes sentarte en esta silla, es la más cómoda de las dos.

A decir verdad, BaekHyun se siente como si le hubiera caído una montaña de croquetas de chocolate del cielo. Nadie más ha estado ahí, nadie más ha compartido con ChanYeol un momento tan especial, y eso solo habla de la confianza que le tiene su dueño en esos momentos. Se sienta y espera a que ChanYeol acomode todas sus cosas mientras come unas galletas, todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Bueno —comienza ChanYeol y enciende su computadora—. Como sabes, yo estudio música, y este estudio lo rento desde hace un mes para mis composiciones. No son muy buenas aún, me falta practicar mucho pero me gusta hacerlo y creo que así iré mejorando.

—¿ChanYeol? —dice el más bajo, llamando su atención. ChanYeol, por su parte, parece que acaba de ver un fantasma por lo nervioso que se encuentra, pero su expresión se suaviza cuando las pequeñas manos de BaekHyun envuelven las suyas—. No tienes que estar nervioso. Estoy seguro que lo que haces es increíble, y… bueno… yo me siento muy feliz de que quieras mostrármelo.

Las últimas palabras salen más bien como un susurro, pues todo el aire se le fue cuando ChanYeol lo miró. Sus ojos están llenos de ese sentimiento que BaekHyun está reconociendo poco a poco, y de repente se asusta porque está casi seguro que él siente lo mismo.

ChanYeol aprieta sus manos un segundo antes de regresar a su laptop con la confianza renovada. Durante la siguiente hora, el alto le muestra distintas melodías que él ha creado, algunas incluso con letra. BaekHyun escucha feliz todo y por ese rato se olvida de todas los sentimientos que corren como locos por su pecho. Se deja empapar por ChanYeol, por la felicidad que le transmite y el orgullo que siente porque el muchacho es un verdadero artista. Está seguro de que va a llegar lejos en la música y eso lo hace sentir muy feliz.

—Esta es la última de hoy. Es un _cover_ de una de mis canciones favoritas, espero que te guste.

Reconoce la canción en cuanto la escucha. Sabe que el grupo se llama _Coldplay_ gracias a su fanático dueño, pero no tiene idea del nombre de la canción, y como no sabe ni pío de inglés pues tampoco puede recordar. Sin embargo le gusta, y pronto está cerrando los ojos y tarareando la melodía.

BaekHyun se prometió a sí mismo que en ese momento dejaría que las preocupaciones se resbalaran de sus dedos, así que no se opone cuando, a la mitad de la canción, una mano más grande toma una de las suyas y le da un ligero apretón que hace que abra los ojos. ChanYeol lo está mirando intensamente, casi como si quisiera saber qué tiene su mirada para contarle. Pronto, BaekHyun es levantado de su asiento, y en el siguiente minuto está sentado en el escritorio de ChanYeol junto a su computadora. Espera a que ChanYeol junte una vez más sus frentes, pero en vez de eso son sus labios los que se unen y danzan juntos incluso después de que la canción se termina.

Esa noche en la entrada del departamento de BaekHyun, ChanYeol lo besa una vez más y lo sostiene entre sus brazos hasta que los dos se quedan sin aire. Le sonríe de una forma distinta, lo mira con ojos llenos de _amor,_ lo mismo que tienen los del más bajo, y se despide de él entre sonrisas tontas y besos en el aire.

BaekHyun entra a su departamento todavía con adrenalina en su cuerpo. Sus piernas se sienten flojas igual que sus brazos, y una sonrisa pinta sus labios hasta que está en su cama. Es entonces cuando una lágrima cae, y luego a esa le siguen otras tres. BaekHyun no lo entiende, no sabe por qué hay una revolución de emociones en su cuerpo que lo hace sentirse feliz y atrapado al mismo tiempo. Le queda un día de ser humano, un día de disfrutar al máximo un lado de ChanYeol que nunca más tendrá oportunidad de ver. Y eso duele aún más ahora que se dio cuenta de que está enamorado.

BaekHyun ha asistido solamente una vez a la playa. Era muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió, pues incluso ChanYeol lo llevaba en sus brazos y pocas veces lo dejaba suelto, cuando la marea no estaba muy alta para evitar que se revolcara y tragara agua salada. No recuerda con exactitud cómo se sentía la arena, pero tiene la sensación de que era bastante agradable.

Con pies humanos la arena entre sus dedos es muy diferente. A pesar de que el invierno está cada vez más cerca, ese sábado en particular la playa se siente cálida, como si supiera que ese es el último día de BaekHyun como humano y se estuviera despidiendo de él. El chico cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos, aspira el olor a sal a través de sus fosas nasales y deja que el viento juegue con sus cabellos dorados. Sin embargo, pronto está riendo como loco cuando ChanYeol lo abraza por detrás y le empieza a hacer cosquillas hasta que los dos caen entre risas.

En ese último día, BaekHyun decidió el lugar al que irían, y ahora están disfrutando de una tarde cálida a la orilla del mar. Por más que quiso estar con ChanYeol desde temprano, el alto tenía que hacer varias cosas de la escuela así que esperó pacientemente hasta que tuviera tiempo para él. Sabe que su dueño es alguien ocupado y lo respeta, pero las ansias de estar a su lado se lo estaban comiendo vivo. Está consciente de que le quedan pocas horas en forma humana, y de nuevo se promete dejar las preocupaciones atrás.

Construyen castillos de arena, llenan sus bolsillos con conchas y ríen como tontos enamorados. Cuando el sol está ocultándose, ChanYeol y él caminan de la mano en la orilla de la playa, la marea tocando sus pies y llevando escalofríos por el cuerpo del más bajo.

—Vine a esta misma playa con Baekkie hace dos años. Estaba muy pequeño, lo cargué la mayoría del tiempo para que no fuera a ahogarse en el agua.

BaekHyun no dice nada esta vez. Un nudo se forma en su garganta, lucha contra las ganas de llorar mientras escucha a ChanYeol hablar de él mismo. El más alto nota su silencio y muerde su labio inferior.

—Lo lamento, no debí hablar de nuevo de esto —menciona algo apenado. BaekHyun quiere decirle que no se preocupe, pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta—. En fin, ¿cuándo te vas?

_Esta noche,_ piensa BaekHyun, pero en vez de darle vida a sus pensamientos sonríe y mira hacia enfrente.

—No falta mucho. La escuela inicia pronto y este invierno me quedaré con mis abuelos.

—Ya veo —dice ChanYeol, rascándose la barbilla—. Mis vacaciones también son en invierno. Te iré a ver entonces, mientras mantendremos contacto, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —secunda BaekHyun y sonríe, sin realmente sentirlo.

Caminan un rato más en silencio, disfrutan de los sonidos que les ofrece la playa sin que sus voces los interrumpan. BaekHyun siente que su corazón late fuerte cuando el pulgar de ChanYeol acaricia el dorso de su mano como si le transmitiera lo mucho que lo quiere. De pronto, ChanYeol suelta su mano y abraza su cintura, BaekHyun copiando sus movimientos poco después. Gracias a su diferencia de altura, BaekHyun se recarga en su hombro y caminan un rato más así hasta que de pronto se sientan lejos de la orilla, mirando el bonito horizonte que se despliega ante ellos donde el sol está ocultándose poco a poco. Sin perder más tiempo ChanYeol se acomoda detrás de él, lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de la bella vista.

El corazón de BaekHyun sigue latiendo con fuerza mientras cierra los ojos y recarga todo su peso en el cuerpo de ChanYeol. Los intentos por tranquilizarse son inútiles pues ChanYeol tiene sus manos entre las suyas, juega con sus dedos acariciando en especial el lunar en su pulgar. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de ese momento al máximo, pero la preocupación sigue creciendo conforme el sol se va ocultando.

De pronto, ChanYeol corta de tajo todos sus pensamientos cuando una de sus manos toma su barbilla y la gira, para después besarlo suavemente. BaekHyun corresponde el gesto pasando sus brazos por el cuello del alto, volteado hacia él por completo. ChanYeol lo abraza con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a desvanecer de repente, pero la verdad es que es BaekHyun el que está aterrorizado porque sabe que en pocas horas el BaekHyun que su dueño conoce no existirá más. La tristeza lo invade otra vez junto con frío cuando ChanYeol se separa de él y choca sus frentes como en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Qué me hiciste, BaekHyunnie? —pregunta ChanYeol con una sonrisa en sus labios. No ve los ojos llorosos del chico entre sus brazos pues tiene los suyos cerrados— Es como si te conociera de toda la vida. Como si pudiera confiarte mis secretos, mis miedos, mis alegrías. Sé que no nos conocemos desde antes, pero yo…

ChanYeol le está entregando su corazón en esos momentos; está abriendo sus puertas para que BaekHyun pueda entrar y quedarse. Pero el sol ya está oculto y no puede seguir haciéndole eso, no cuando sabe el inminente final. Con sus manos pequeñas toma el rostro de ChanYeol y acaricia sus mejillas.

—Yo puedo decirte por qué —murmura, con voz temblorosa y baja que se escucha gracias al silencio nocturno. ChanYeol abre los ojos pero BaekHyun no lo ve, no puede verlo a la cara.

—¿BaekHyun?

—Yo soy Baekkie. Soy tu Corgi.

BaekHyun levanta su rostro y le muestra una sonrisa a ChanYeol quien, por el contrario, está serio y callado como un muerto. BaekHyun siente la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre cuando lo ve formando una incrédula sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —murmura el alto, aflojando el agarre en el cuerpo de BaekHyun.

—Esa familiaridad que tienes conmigo… es porque en realidad sí me conoces. Soy Baekkie, solo que en forma humana. Desee convertirme en humano cuando te vi así de destruido y triste, para poder ayudarte a superarlo. Pero solo es hasta hoy, ¿sabes? —murmura BaekHyun, soltando una risa triste— Solo hasta hoy.

El silencio se convierte en uno sepulcral cuando ChanYeol simplemente lo ve sin decir una sola palabra. BaekHyun no puede leer su expresión pero está seguro de que no es una buena. Suspira profundamente mientras se separa por completo de su dueño, quedando sentado frente a él. Sus manos ahora arrugan las orillas de su suéter azul marino, su suéter favorito.

—Seguramente no me crees, pero…

—No lo hago —murmura con un tono frío, distante, muy diferente al de los días anteriores. BaekHyun siente una punzada en su pecho.

—ChanYeol, por favor, escúchame…

Pero en vez de hacerlo, ChanYeol se levanta y le da la espalda. Está tenso, desesperado, justo como BaekHyun. El muchacho intenta acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero el alto lo aparta tan bruscamente que casi cae al suelo.

—ChanYeol —comienza, esta vez más firme que antes—. Son cinco días desde que perdiste a Baekkie, y son cinco días desde que me conoces. ¿No te parece extraño que haya aparecido de la nada al día siguiente y que nos lleváramos tan bien en poco tiempo?

—Ya basta, por favor. No sigas —dice. BaekHyun busca su mirada pero su dueño no se la regresa. El más alto pasa las manos por su cabello y respira profundamente, mirando más allá de BaekHyun, quien es consciente de sus ojos llorosos. Poco después, ChanYeol deja caer los brazos a sus costados y es hasta entonces que lo mira a los ojos—. Comencemos de nuevo. Solo… sentémonos en la playa y paremos esto de una vez, ¿sí?

ChanYeol intenta acercarse a él, pero BaekHyun no lo deja. Da un paso hacia atrás mientras lo mira, ya sin tratar de contener las lágrimas que ahora corren libres por su rostro. BaekHyun niega con la cabeza cuando ChanYeol hace un intento de acercarse otra vez a él y, por más que le duele, no lo deja. Tiene que escucharlo si quiere convencerlo.

—No quise decírtelo porque sabía que no me creerías, pero no pude contenerme, no cuando estaba consciente de que te iba a dejar aquí —dice y se limpia las lágrimas, para luego sonreír—. Aunque, realmente no te dejaría, ¿verdad? He estado contigo desde siempre…

—BaekHyun…

—En unas horas yo me iré —murmura con la voz rota, la bomba de tiempo en su pecho acaba de estallar—, pero Baekkie va a regresar a hacerte compañía. Supongo que de todos modos está bien, ¿no?

—¡Cállate! —grita ChanYeol histérico, asustando a BaekHyun— ¿Estás escuchándote, BaekHyun? ¿Estás consciente de la estupidez que me estás diciendo? —continúa lleno de furia; BaekHyun sabía que cuando soltara la verdad la reacción de su dueño no sería positiva, pero no se imaginó que empezara a gritarle, completamente enojado— ¿Por qué mientes, BaekHyun-ah?

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —responde BaekHyun a gritos ya sin poder detener el temblor de sus manos— ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí? No me quiero ir, ChanYeol, no quiero porque estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo revertirlo, ¡aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo!

—Si fuera verdad, si toda esta mierda que estás inventando fuera real, ¿entonces por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué dijiste que sí si ya sabías cómo iba a terminar?

—Para hacerte feliz.

ChanYeol comienza a reír y eso le duele aún más a BaekHyun, quien solo se queda ahí, mirándolo. Sin embargo, cuando se tranquiliza, su mirada oscura regresa y BaekHyun siente que las lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en sus ojos.

—No creo nada de lo que me dices —murmura con un tono de voz que BaekHyun reconoce: dolor—, y es una idiotez que uses a Baekkie en todo esto. ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que te gusta jugar conmigo? No tienes que inventar todo esto BaekHyun, es más fácil de lo que crees romperme el corazón.

BaekHyun llora, no puede controlar los incesantes sollozos que salen de sus labios. ChanYeol también está llorando, pero su expresión es más de enojo que nada. Ojalá no hubiera dicho nada, ojalá se hubiera quedado callado. Pero ya es demasiado tarde y ahora el dolor en su pecho es tan fuerte que desearía estar muerto.

—Solo… vete de aquí. No quiero hablar contigo —dice el alto y da la vuelta, quitándose las lágrimas con sus mangas. Hace ademán de caminar, pero BaekHyun lo detiene cuando le habla.

—Todos los días, al despertar, tocabas mi cabeza y me saludabas para después decirme lo travieso que era por subirme a tu cama en las noches.

La voz de BaekHyun sigue rota, pero al parecer ha funcionado. ChanYeol sigue de pie, en el mismo lugar, escuchando todo lo que dice.

—¿Sabes por qué me subía? Nunca me ha gustado dormir solo, prefería quedarme a tu lado. Y como nunca me golpeaste o me reprochaste, pensé que estaba bien. Además, me gustaba ver tu sonrisa en la mañana.

Como ChanYeol sigue sin decir nada, BaekHyun continúa:

—¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que el lunar en mi pata era chocolate por comer tantas croquetas? Estaba tan feliz de conservarlo cuando me convertí en humano —ríe suavemente y luego carraspea—. Y este suéter… tú mismo me lo compraste el invierno pasado cuando me encontraste hecho una bolita en tu cama, muriéndome de frío. Es mi suéter favorito, siempre resguardándome del frío.

Cuando ChanYeol voltea, BaekHyun se percata de las lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabe muy bien si todavía son de ira pero eso no lo detiene.

—Estaba muy contento porque no fue difícil acercarme a ti siendo humano. Sabía que podía cumplir con mi meta de devolverte la felicidad en cinco días, y creo que lo logré, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no conté con que me enamoraría de ti y tú de mí, y todo se complicaría justo la noche en que dejaba de ser BaekHyun. Supongo que tienes razón, no debí aceptar ese trato.

BaekHyun levanta su rostro y mira a ChanYeol a los ojos. A pesar de que quiere sonreír, las lágrimas nublan su vista y las limpia antes de continuar.

—Quise decirte la verdad cuando me mostrabas lo preocupado que estabas por mí, pero no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. No te preocupes más, Yeol, pronto regresaré a ser el Baekkie que siempre has conocido, el que has estado buscando y extrañas tanto. No te molestaré más.

Ahora es BaekHyun quien abre su corazón, pero lo que menos espera es el rechazo. No hay furia ni tampoco alegría en el rostro de ChanYeo, sino una profunda tristeza que BaekHyun ve cuando el muchacho camina al lado suyo, alejándose de él por completo. El más bajo quiere correr hacia él, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón, rogarle que no lo deje y que lo escuche. Que escuche todas las historias de ambos que tiene por decirle hasta que le crea, pero sabe que es inútil. ChanYeol no lo va a hacer.

Así que deja que sus piernas cedan; cae de rodillas en la arena y se cubre la cara con los ojos, incontrolables sollozos llenando el aire a su alrededor. No pensó que el rechazo doliera tanto pero ahora lo está viviendo en carne propia. Solo espera que ese mismo rechazo no se presente cuando vuelva a su forma original y regrese con su dueño.

Un precioso cielo estrellado recibe a ChanYeol cuando abre los ojos. El olor a agua salada invade sus fosas nasales y el sonido de las olas despierta por completo sus sentidos. Su cuerpo está cansado, así que se queda en la misma posición mientras intenta pensar en la hora que es. Supone que es media noche o quizá más, no está muy seguro de eso.

La cabeza le duele demasiado pero todavía sigue un poco desorientado como para levantarse, así que se tapa los ojos con su antebrazo y se queda quieto. Suspira profundamente, y cuando siente que su cuerpo se está rindiendo de nuevo al sueño, un ladrido hace que abra los ojos y se siente inmediatamente después.

Ahí, frente a él, Baekkie está sentado mientras mueve la cola. Tiene puesto su suéter azul marino y lo mira, esperando a que se acerque a él. Todos los recuerdos de las horas anteriores regresan a él y lo golpean como un rayo, y de repente está hincado abrazando a su perrito mientras no deja de llorar.

Estaba tan molesto horas atrás que dejó que esa ira lo cegara y no escuchara las palabras de BaekHyun a pesar de que eran verdad. No había forma en que supiera esas historias, esas pequeñas anécdotas que solo eran de él y de Baekkie. Por más loco que sonara, por más increíble y surreal, BaekHyun estaba diciendo la verdad. Era su Baekkie, el mismo que ahora está entre sus brazos revoloteando y chillando seguramente de tristeza. Su Baekkie se había convertido en humano para rescatarlo, para hacerlo feliz cuando él estuvo hundido en su tristeza. Ahora comprende todo. El color natural de su cabello, que su comida favorita fuera el chocolate, la reacción explosiva que tuvo cuando se encontraron con su ex pareja. _Que su presencia le fuera tan familiar._

La voz de BaekHyun resuena en su cabeza cuando recuerda las veces que le dijo que Baekkie regresaría, que no se preocupaba. Su corazón duele cuando se da cuenta de que nunca lo dejó y que sacrificó mucho solo para que estuviera feliz.

ChanYeol muerde su labio hasta que sangra, el dolor no logra reemplazar el que siente en su pecho. Su cachorro está entre sus brazos, casi como si quisiera abrazarlo, y ChanYeol, a pesar de sus sollozos incontrolables, le muestra una sonrisa.

—Mi Baekkie —comienza y acaricia su cabeza. El Corgi se sienta y espera; ChanYeol sabe que está escuchando—. Siento mucho no haberte escuchado, haberte lastimado así. Tú me diste todo y yo no fui capaz de recompensarlo, sino que te causé dolor. Lo lamento, lo siento tanto.

ChanYeol esconde su cabeza entre sus brazos y rodillas, pero Baekkie se acerca a él y lame sus manos. El cachorro no quiere verlo así de triste y lo sabe, así que ChanYeol lo recibe y como puede lo abraza, besando su cabeza después. Recuerda que BaekHyun le dijo que no podía revertirlo a pesar de quererlo así y eso le duele aún más, porque él también siente lo mismo. BaekHyun lo hizo feliz todo ese tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué no podía quedarse con él como humano? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar, si así era la persona más feliz del mundo?

—Cinco días no son suficientes —murmura ChanYeol. No hay más lágrimas en sus ojos, fueron remplazadas por ira y añoranza en su voz—. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Cinco días no son suficientes?

Baekkie se separa de él y lo mira confundido. ChanYeol está viendo hacia el cielo; no tiene ni idea de si eso funciona, pero no se le ocurre otra cosa que pueda hacer. No sabe con quién está tratando, quien fue el responsable de convertir a BaekHyun en humano, pero no le importa. Lo va a escuchar.

—BaekHyun apareció para hacerme feliz, ¿no es así? ¿Y si mi felicidad significa estar con él el resto de mi vida?

ChanYeol cierra los ojos y respira, no quiere llorar ahora. Tiene que ser fuerte por él y su Baekkie, quien ahora está ladrando. 

—No es justo que me arrebates mi felicidad cuando fuiste tú quien me la dio. No es justo que BaekHyun se haya ido cuando era nuestro deseo que se quedara. Es estúpido pensar que cinco días bastarían y todo se resolvería. Mi Baekkie lo hizo de buen corazón, pero tú eres un bastardo infeliz que se aprovechó de eso para destrozarnos a ambos.

A esas alturas ChanYeol derrama lágrimas como loco de nuevo y los ladridos de Baekkie no suenan tan fuertes en sus oídos. Se siente tan triste que no solo lo abruma el dolor físico, sino el emocional que lo ataca por todos lados. Quiere gritar y reclamar a los cuatro vientos pero muy dentro de sí sabe que no va a funcionar. Todo está perdido, y se recrimina más el no haber disfrutado las últimas horas con el que se convirtió en el amor de su vida en tan solo cinco días.

—No es justo —murmura con voz ahogada refugiándose en sus brazos de nuevo—. No es justo que tengamos que pasar por esto. BaekHyun es mi felicidad y sé que tú piensas lo mismo que yo, pero no pude protegerlo, no pude mantenerlo conmigo. Lo lamento.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda en esa posición pero no desea moverse. No quiere abrir los ojos y descubrir que BaekHyun no está ahí, no cuando Baekkie está sufriendo también por no poder amarlo de esa manera. Sabe que tiene que volver a casa, que probablemente su cachorro tiene hambre y frío, y él mismo tiene que comer bien o se resfriará. Pero sinceramente no puede hacerlo; le duele demasiado el cuerpo y su alma está hecha pedazos como para siquiera pensar en moverse de ahí. Esos cinco días fueron los mejores en toda su vida, y pensar que ya no van a regresar hace que quiera llorar mil lágrimas más. No es justo que haya terminado así, para ninguno de los dos lo es.

ChanYeol aprieta con fuerza sus antebrazos, molesto consigo mismo y el mundo entero. Está a punto de lanzar groserías al aire cuando un par de manos pequeñas se envuelven alrededor de las suyas, unas manos tibias que conoce demasiado bien. No puede evitar pensar que es una fantasía, que su cerebro está recreando a BaekHyun para que no se sienta así de miserable. Pero esas manos no se van, sino que unos pulgares masajean el dorso de sus manos y una risa musical llena sus oídos.

No puede explicar lo que siente al abrir los ojos. BaekHyun está hincado frente a él, sonriéndole de una manera tan brillante que está seguro que podría vivir sin el sol el resto de su vida. Ahí está, usando su suéter azul marino y mirándolo con ternura, no es una ilusión ni mucho menos un sueño. Sin perder más tiempo, ChanYeol lo envuelve en sus brazos y ambos caen en la arena; no puede evitar que las lágrimas corran por su rostro, pero ahora la razón es totalmente diferente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —dice ChanYeol y se separa, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo ayuda a levantarse hasta que los dos están sentados en la arena— Creí que ya no te volvería a ver.

—Yo también —dice BaekHyun, ladeando la cabeza. El alto siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza otra vez—. Pero fue gracias a ti que pude volver, ChanYeollie.

El espíritu le había dicho a BaekHyun que él no podría impedir que después de esos cinco días su forma humana desapareciera y regresara a ser perro. Sin embargo, no dijo nada de su dueño. ChanYeol no quería que BaekHyun regresara a ser cachorro porque efectivamente su felicidad significaba estar con él como un ser humano, y el hecho de que le haya dado voz a sus deseos finalmente ayudó a que BaekHyun regresara. Después de todo ChanYeol tenía razón: no tenía sentido arrebatarle su felicidad cuando toda la faena había sido exclusivamente para devolvérsela.

Ver la sonrisa de BaekHyun una vez más lo llena de alegría y alivio. Su BaekHyun regresó, y no tiene por qué preocuparse por su Baekkie, siendo que está ahí con él y siempre lo va a estar.

—¡Chan! ¡Baek! ¡Háganme caso!

ChanYeol ríe con fuerza cuando ve que BaekHyun tiene problemas para controlar a sus mascotas. Están fuera esa tarde paseando a sus dos Corgi, justo después de que ChanYeol regresara de la escuela, pero BaekHyun cree que se volverá loco si uno intenta cruzar la avenida y el otro correr por el pavimento al mismo tiempo.

—No recuerdo haberte dado tantos problemas —dice BaekHyun respirando profundamente una vez que ChanYeol le quita la correa de Baek para ayudarlo—. Yo no era tan hiperactivo, ¿qué les dan de comer ahora?

—Son bastante tiernos. Pero no tanto como tú —murmura ChanYeol y sonríe de forma pícara cuando las mejillas de BaekHyun se colorean—. Aunque no lo creas es verdad. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

—Yo digo lo mismo. Gracias a ti pude regresar, Yeol. Eres el mejor dueño de todo el mundo.

—Sabes, eso se escucha bastante extraño. Pero creo que me gusta.

BaekHyun suelta una carcajada y lo golpea en el hombro con su mano libre, para luego entrelazarla con la del alto y continuar con su paseo. De cachorro siempre buscó la manera de expresarle su gratitud a ChanYeol lo mejor que pudiera, pero siendo humano es mucho más fácil. Logró ver un lado de ChanYeol que jamás hubiera descubierto, y está feliz de que su dueño también pueda verlo con los mismos ojos llenos de amor que él. Ahora mismo no le hace falta nada, pero tiene un deseo: vivir por muchos años más al lado de ChanYeol y continuar siendo esa razón por la que es feliz, porque para él, su dueño ya es más que suficiente.


End file.
